Yumeno Madoka
Yumeno Madoka (夢野円花 Yumeno Madoka) is the main character of Go! Fairy Pretty Cure. She is a fourteen-year-old girl who loves stories about fairies, and believes them to be true. Madoka's alter ego is Cure Daisy (キュアデイジー Kyua Deijī). Her catchphrase is What a magical moment! (魔法のどのような瞬間！''Mahō nodo no yōna shunkan!). Bio Appearance As a civilian, Madoka has magenta eyes and long fluffy magenta hair tied up into twin tails, secured by pale pink scrunchies. Her casual outfit consists of a white flower-print top with a brown belt, as well as a pink skirt. She also wears white strap shoes. As a fairy, she wears a pale gold blouse with a single pink string tied beneath the chest. A piece of pink leafy material circles the top with two green leaves sewn to the left corner, beneath three small berry spheres that are magenta. The sleeves start out pink and fade to white, each with the same string tied beneath the shoulder. She also wears a pink two-layered skirt and pink high heels. She has small wings which are mainly green with the back part white, and the wing borders are pink. Her eyes also have pink flower accents. As Cure Daisy, her hair grows longer and turns light pink, and has pink flower accents in her eyes. She has two pink flower clips in her hair with gold ribbons hanging from them. She wears a light pink top with silver lining around the top and bottom, along with a heart design in the centre, lined with tiny pastel stones and two pink gems. Beneath the chest is a dark pink ribbon tied into a bow. Pink material fading into white hangs from the bottom, matching the material making up the sleeve, which hangs beneath the shoulder on a silver strap. She also wears short light pink gloves and a two-layer skirt with a silver waistband. The top is shaped like a light pink flower petal tutu lined in silver with a pearl chain hanging between the pieces of material. The second layer is a folded skirt of pink and white gradient. She has light pink high heels with two silver straps on them to match the bottom and heel. Small heart-shaped stones are attached to the straps, along with a single violet flower. A thin light pink strap circles the ankle and connects to the heel with a small pink gem. She also wears a silver necklace with a pink gem. She has large light pink and magenta ample butterfly wings with silver outlining. Personality Madoka is somewhat of a klutz and doesn’t know what to do with her life. She loves stories about fairies, and believes them to be true. Despite her clumsiness, she has a big heart and is willing to do anything for her friends. She is terrible at giving up, and always tries her best even if she knows that she'll fail. In the Fairy World, she is a flower fairy. Relationships Etymology '''Yumeno' (夢野): Yume (夢) translates to "dream" while No (野) means "field". As a syllabus, No can indicate a possessive. Yumeno as a phrase would also mean "of dreams" or "dream's". Madoka (円花): Madoka translates to both "circle" and "flower", but with both kanji together, it would form "circle flower", obviously referring to Cure Daisy's power of flowers. Her name means either "dream field circle flower" or "circle flower of dreams". Cure Daisy means a small European grassland plant which has flowers with a yellow disc and white rays. History Becoming Cure Daisy Cure Daisy "The fairy of blooming flowers! Cure Daisy!" 花が咲くの妖精！キュアデイジー！ Hanagasaku no yōsei! Kyua Deijī! Cure Daisy (キュアデイジー Kyua Deijī) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Madoka. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Cast A Spell!". Her basic attack is Flower Magic. Attacks * Flower Magic (フラワーマジック Furawā Majikku): The first attack that Cure Daisy performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Madoka's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tokumitsu Yuka, who voices Shimotsuki Setsuko, and Sato Satomi, who voices Hachimitsu Akari. * My fairytale * Flower fairy Duets * The Story Begins. (along with Tokumitsu Yuka and Sato Satomi) * I will change a wind (along with Tokumitsu Yuka and Sato Satomi) Trivia * Madoka's birthday falls on April 6, making her zodiac Aries, like Yukishiro Honoka, Myoudouin Itsuki, Haruno Haruka and Himura Asami. * Her given name is also the surname of Madoka Aguri. * Madoka shares a few similarities with Asahina Mirai: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both come from the human world. ** Both can do magic outside of their Cure forms. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both wear gloves in Cure form. * Whenever she flies in her Cure form, Cure Daisy is surrounded by an "aura". She is the first Cure to have an aura, and is followed by her teammates. ** Cure Daisy's aura is composed of pink fairy dust and daisies. * Madoka is the third lead Cure who likes picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki and Haruno Haruka. ** Though unlike Haruka, Miyuki and Madoka like fairy tales instead of princess picture books. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Yumeno Madoka Cure Daisy Previews Category:Cures Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997